Resident Evil: Emerald City Chronicles Book 1
by Urufuruyasha
Summary: Always wanted to do a fanfiction, and here's my first that I was actually dedicated to It involves OCs so if you hate those things go read something else. Resident Evil and all of it's characters/B.O.W.s are c CAPCOM and I claim no ownership over the
1. Chapter 1

Resident Evil: Emerald City Chronicles

Book 1: Deadly Forest

Chapter 1

Note: All the characters, except Rebecca, are characters of mine. Emerald City does not truly exist, at least to my knowledge, and is purely fictional. Credit to CAPCOM for the cute Rebecca and the Cerberus dogs, they are annoying, but they rule!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a stormy night when a new mission came to a group of, well, we'll just say private detectives. Anyway a lone girl walked down a long hallway, holding a large file in her hand, she was walking rather quickly, kind of fast walking actually. She was walking to the main office room, where three other people were sitting, actually sleeping but that doesn't matter. As she neared the door, her pace slowed significantly, and she paused before opening the door and stepping in.

"We got a job guys!" She said as she threw the file on the center table, smiling happily. "Boo ya!" Said Mark as he jumped to his usual seat at that table. The other two, Lance and Julia, smiled tiredly and sat down. "So what's the job sis?" Said the other girl as she sat opposite to Mark. "Why don't you open the file and read some of it to find out, cause I don't even know." She flipped a strand of hair out of her face and sat down next to her sister, leaning back and holding a piece of paper, reading what their job was.

"Wow, we're being hire by the E.C.P.D.!" Lance exclaimed as he read through the first page, only skimming the first few parts. His hair was blonde and short, while everyone elses was either black or brown. "Yeah, and if they've hired us they **really** need our help huh?" The other male said, he sounded scared of this job. "You sound scared." Julia seemed to ask as she walked toward him, running a finger seductively up his chin as she did so. His cheeks flared and he turned away, everyone laughed at this, especially Rebecca, the loved to see him embarassed. "Come on, don't be shy." Julia said even more seductively, turning her to face him, she was just inches from his lips, her lips slightly parted. "Go Julia!" The other two urged her, wanting to see those two finally kiss.

Mark turned completely around away from her, letting her kiss his black hair, Rebecca and Lance booed. "AWE COME ON!" They both said simultaneously. Mark continued to blush, wrapping his arms around his knees, turning into a neat little ball. The girl trying to kiss him, grinned and pushed him out of the chair, then climbed on top of hims and smiled as he layed, sprawled below her. "Ah! Julia!" Mark cried as she lowered her face toward his, her eyes closed, lips cracked a miniscule amount. Then her lips were pressed tightly against his, making sure there was no way he could escape her bright red lips. He tried to push her off, but then was soon overwhelmed by how good her lips felt against his, so he was soon found wrapping his arms around her back. "Woooohooo!" The two called at them as they finally broke the kiss.

Mark stared up at Julia, his cheeks as rosy as they could get, wanting to continue but she stood up and walked toward the table again. "So sis, where should we begin?" Inquired Becca's sister. "I think we should start on the beach, near the forest, most of these murders seem to take place there." "Okay." Julia said as Rebecca nodded and grabbed her coat, it was dark red, thick, and had fur around the hood, she slid it onto her bare arms and walked out of the office into the crisp November air, toward the slim, black Mitsubishi Eclipse parked near the building. She pulled a set of keys out of her jacket as she walked toward it, and made a mental note: "Don't let Lance EVER park the car again." She shivered as she thought this and reached for the door handle, unlocked, now she REALLY wouldn't let him park it. "Freaking idiot... If my car wouldn't gotten stolen." She muttered and put the keys into the ignition, turned them, and sighed as the engine roared to life. She rubbed her hands up and down the steering wheel, the sky blue leather felt good on her cold hands. "Ahhh...." Then she pulled up slowly infront of the building, and while she waited for her partners to come out and get in she leaned back and closed her eyes. As the minutes seemed to pass, she fell into a light slumber, where she began to dream about back on her first mission, and how everything went wrong that night.

"Billy Help!" She screamed, luckily her radio was on so he could hear everyword she said. "Oh god Billy! HELP!" She continued, trying as best as she could to keep her grip on the hole's edge, which she was losing quickly. She could hear footsteps around her, she had no idea what or whose they were, but she prayed they were Billy's. "Billy! Where are you!?" She screamed louder, her grip fading even more now. Then, with one last scream, she let go of the edge, falling, falling, but then she opened her eyes and she had stopped, she wasn't falling anymore, there was a strong hand holding her wrist, in a vice like grip. The hand pulled up, and Rebecca was slowly pulled out of the hole, and onto the well stocked chest of her ally, Billy. Tears slid down her cheeks when she landed, sobs racking her body, eyes shut, not wanting this moment to ever end.

But alas, the dream did end, for Julia opened the passenger door slowly, and then slammed it hard, causing Bec to wake up and scream, for it had frightened her. Jule laughed kind of loud, but then reached over and rubbed her sisters shoulder. "Sorry, you fell asleep and I just couldn't pass up the chance." She smiled sincerely at her sister, and watcehd as the two ment entered the car. "Oh yeah Lance, you are NEVER driving this car again." She said in an annoyed voice. "What'd I do?" He asked innocently, though he knew exactly what he did. "You didn't lock my car you prick! If it would've gotten stolen I'dve taken the money out your ass!" She grumbled angrily and started to drive east, toward Emerald City's beach, where they would start their hunt.

She tried as hard as she could to keep up with the speed limit, but occasionally found herself being at most ten miles below it. Her thoughts were everywhere else but the road as well, she was constantly swerving slightly out of her lane, Julia looked at her, slightly worried. "You okay Rebecca?" The woman took her eyes off of the road for a second, then nodded. "Y-yeah, sorry, I just can't focus right now..." She sighed and turned back to the road, turning the sky blue wheel toward the exit that would take them to the beach. As the destination was neared, Rebecca gripped the wheel tighter, she didn't know why, but she had an uneasy feeling about this night, that something really bad was going to happen, something that she probably would regret. She took one final turn, and parked the car on the beach, killing the lights and stepping out of the car abruptly.

"We'll work our way up the beach and head toward the forest, and when we hit the forest we'll look for anything suspicious." She commanded to her small team, they all nodded, grabbed flashlights, and followed her as she walked the beach slowly, and very quietly. Her gun was unholstered, it was just pure instinct, as she carefully sidestepped over debris brought in from high tide. "Ugh..." Mark muttered as he got a little bit of seaweed stuck on his shoe, kicking it off before continuing. They combed the beach thoroughly, then when they neared the forest they saw something suspicious.

Bright silver orbs peered out at them from the fringe of trees, they were literally glowing, making the team want to come there and see what was causing the bright light. "Probably just some metal on a tree..." Rebecca told them, though it sounded a lot like a question. She stared with them, wanting to shoot it and get it over with, but sh didn't move her gun an inch. "C-come on." She shuddered and forced herself to start walking again, everyone else followed, though reluctantly. They continued walking for a short while, then something caught their eyes on the beach, though they couldn't determine the color, they made a pretty good guess what it was.

"Blood..." Mark nodded and bent down, not touching it. He pulled a cell phone from his pocket and took a picture. "There's more, to the west." He said, pointing toward the forest, where a small path led into a line of bushes. "Lance, go up ahead, and come back as soon as you can." Rebecca ordered nervously. He nodded, turned, then strode into the line of bushes, not even trying to be stealthy. She rubbed her left arm and looked down, noticing a footprint, leading into the line of bushes, and it was fresh. "Oh no." She though, before hearing a gunshot, and loud barks. "Lance!" The woman called and jumped into action, running headlong into the fringe of bushes, following the sound of loudening barks. She ducked under a tree branch and stood, staring in horror at the sight infront of her.

A pack of decayed dogs were cornering Lance, blood sliding down his forearm and right shoulder. "Rebecca! Get back!" He waved his arms above his head to keep the beast's attention on him, and not the girl. They continued to bark at him, slowly closing in, their jaws opening and closing, ready to make the kill. "No!" She screamed and fired at one of the dogs, missing it by quite a bit. A few of them turned to her, their eyes silver orbs, peering at her, scaring her to death. "What have I done?" She thought to herself and aimed again, hoping this time actually to hit something. She fired five more times, only two hitting the dogs, dropping them to their knees, but then they recovered. "That was a clean hit." She muttered and fired again, until her gun clicked, no ammo left, dropping only one of the three dogs.

The bigger of the two dogs lowered it's head and crouched, legs folding under it making sickening noises. Blood dripped from it muzzle as it stared up at Rebecca, it's tongue lolled out, then it closed it's mouth. It made a low gutteral snarl then released itself at Rebecca, flying into the air like a bullet, giving Rebecca no time to react...


	2. Chapter 2 1

Resident Evil: Emerald City Chronicles  
Book 1: Deadly Forest  
Chapter 2  
Note: All the characters, except Rebecca, are characters of mine. Emerald City does not truly exist, at least to my knowledge, and is purely fictional. Credit to CAPCOM for the cute Rebecca and other monsters ^^

The dog flew at her, she stared at it, she never expected to die like this, she expected to die of old age, on the brink of insanity and asking daily: "Where's Billy?" But she bowed her head and let the doog fly at her, then it knocked her to the ground, she grabbed it's head and tried to push it's head away, but it kept coming closer and closer, nearer to her tender throat. Then, as quick as it had jumped on her, it was off, now it lay next to her, a knife in it's throat, Lance standing, the dogs were barely a foot away from his legs.

Rebecca sat up and picked up her gun, aiming at the dogs and firing, knocking them all down with 1 shot each. Lance looked at her in a little bit of astonishment, he was about to walk toward her when howls rang about all around them, howls of more dogs, hearing the gunshots they would be upon the two in minutes. "Come on Lance!" She called and started running, then she realized Lance was injured.

Rebecca turned around and put his arm over her shoulder and started jogging slowly, Lance could keep up at least. "Come on they're coming!" She urged him, and he finally broke into something a little slower than a run. The howls were a little farther away now, maybe they had stopped at where the shots were heard. But the two didn't take their chances, they kept running, and they weren't going to stop until the howls did too. And after a short while, they did, they diminished into the night, and then Lance and Becca stopped, in the middle of nowhere, with barely any ammunition left.

The sudden quiet caused them to stop suddenly, turning around to look and see if their pursuers were upon them, which they weren't even into view. "Oh thank god..." Rebecca gasped as she collapsed onto the ground, gulping deep breaths of air. "We're not out of the woods yet... We need to get back to Mark and Julia." The two nodded in agreement. "Uhm, which way did we go from again?" They were lost, in all of the frantics they had run in the opposite direction of Mark and Julia. "You must be kidding..."

"I kid you not Lance... We are lost." She grumbled angrily and stood up, kicking the tree she leaned against. "Don't worry, we'll just hitch-hike, maybe pick up the two on our way home... If they-" "They couldn't be dead!" Rebecca turned toward him, anger in her eyes, she wasn't angry at him, she was angry that she had just ran away from escape, now she's stuck in this forsaken place. "Sorry, your right, Julia and Mark can handle themselves, now any bright ideas on which way we should go?" Lance inquired, rubbing up and down his wounded arm. "Well, I'd gotta say this way." She pointed toward the only clear path, and there were some old footprints on it. "All right, lead the way princess." She ignored the last comment and started walking, he black combat boots digging into the earth as she took several steps foreward.

Meanwhile in other parts of the forest, Mark and Julia were searching for the two. "Sis? Rebecca!?" Jule called, pushing pushes to the side. "Lance, Becca? Where are you!?" He did the same, but with a little less vigour. There was some blood and a few empty shell casings, that was it, no sign of where they had went after the gunshots were heard. "Come on guys!" The searched and searched, until finally the woman found footprints, human and dog. "I got their trail babe!" Mark called over his shoulder, already following it, not running until his girlfriend caught up. "All right, come on, they couldn't have gotten far."

The two started in a slow jog, wanting to conserve their energy incase they heard another scream, which unfortunately they did not. The two kept following the footprints, for ten minutes, and then they stopped, and they didn't seem to go anywhere else. "W-where'd they go?" She said, kneeling down to search for any sign which way they could have turned. "All right... Let's... Let's just wait til morning and finish the search." Julia sighed, then stopped. "Uhm, which way did we come from?" "Ah... Crap." They both stared, they were lost too. "Darn it Mark! Why didn't you make sure which way we came?!" The woman growled at him, taking a step toward him.

"H-hey!" "Now Rebecca and Lance are lost, and so are we!" She was on the verge of a breakdown, her little sister, probably being picked apart by diseased animals, almost again. "No...No no no no no noooo..." She dropped to her knees and bowed her head, she really was about to cry. "Hey now Jule... Don't worry." He knelt beside her and began to stroke her back in an effort to comfort her. "We should've never let them go Mark... Now their, probably... probably." She stopped herself, then drew her breath back, off to the right, there was a spot of blood, that lead into the tall grass. "Their alive..." She said, standing up, then stepping foreward, then touching the grass, it was covered in blood. "And their wounded, come on!" She started to run again, Mark tring to catch up with her fast pace.

Rebecca climbed down from a tree, she had decided to look for anything that could help them get out of this forest, and she had seen a large building not too far away. "I saw a small building Lance, come on it can't be too far." She started to walk, when Lance collapsed, clutching his arm and howling in pain. "Aaaah! My arm, feels like its burning up!" He balled up and layed there, still howling, until his were answered, by dogs, and lots of them, at least ten. "Oh shit, Lance get up!" Rebecca urged, ready to abandon the wounded man. "I can't, hurts... too much." He blacked out.

She stared in astonishment at him, then reached down and grabbed his arm, he was a lot heavier than he looked. Meanwhile, the dogs were getting closer, and she didn't have much more time. So she picked him up onto her shoulders, though it was very hard to do, and began a slow run toward the house she had seen. With Lance slowing her down, the dogs would catch up to her twice as fast as they normally would if she was on her own. Rebecca lowered her head to make herself more streamlined, squinted, and noticed a small shed just ahead, then with one final burst of speed, she shot foreward, hitting the door and knocking it aside, once inside, she threw Lance on the ground, ignoring the fact that he was wounded and asleep, then started to barricade the door with whatever she could find, a chair, workbench, worktable, just about anything.

With one violent push the table was finally infront of the door, and the two were safe, for now. "Ngh... Where are we?" Lance asked, finally coming too. "Safe no thanks to you." Rebecca said, annoyance apparent in her voice. "It was too much, I passed out." He countered, still clutching his arm as he finally sat up. The silence between the two made it even more uncomfortable than just about anything Rebecca has gone through. Then, the sound of paws outside was heard, and the two froze, staring at the blocked door. Within five seconds of the first sound, the shack was attacked, the dogs throwing themselves at the shack door, they heard a loud "CRACK!!" and knew they had to move, and now. "Look, over in the corner." Lance poined at a small, oddly colored piece of wood, Rebecca walked over and grabbed at it, and pulled up, there was a ladder leading down. "Come on Lance! I know you can move!" She started down the hole, Lance soon following, covering up the hole before his head was down.

As soon as they were down, the door and barricade were broken, the dogs jumped in, suprised at the absence of people, then they sniffed around before turning and leaving, growling at the floorboards with blood and flesh dripping down their muzzles. When the two hit the bottom, they nearly vomited, the smell was unbearable, and they didn't know what it was, until they opened a door near them, the smell hitting them full on in the face, causing Rebecca to reel back. "Ugh! I think we're in a sewer!" "Actually Becca... We are... And I think we might have to walk through it..." Lance stared at the dark water lit with dim sconces on the walls.

In another part of the forest, Mark and Julia had followed the path of blood, it led them just about everywhere, but then then it stopped. Julia knelt down, looking down. "Where'd it go?" She growled, then looked up, an extremely large house infront of her and her boyfriend, there was a bridge. "Come on Jule, maybe they went in there, I don't know why though, it seems suspicious." The two looked at eachother, entwined their fingers in eachothers, and started to walk toward the ominious building, fear leaving their eyes.


	3. Chapter 2 2

Resident Evil: Emerald City Chronicles

Book 1: Deadly Forest

Chapter 2

Note: All the characters, except Rebecca, are characters of mine. Emerald City does not truly exist, at least to my knowledge, and is purely fictional. Credit to CAPCOM for the cute Rebecca and the monsters.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You've got to be kidding me..." Rebecca muttered as she waded through the disgusting water up to her breasts. They had found a small sewage system, and now had to find a door to get out of this place, one that wouldn't get them killed. Lance was a little farther ahead, his gun drawn, looking around as one of the several sconces flickered, he aimed and nearly fired, he was so jumpy now, there was nothing that would suprise him anymore, at least he thought. "I've been waist deep in something worse..." He said and took another step. "Now is soooooo not the time for one of your crackpot stories bud." She growled and side-stepped twice toward him, feeling something with her foot, but ignoring whatever it was.

"This story is true." He returned, taking another step, there was a turn up ahead, so he pointed his gun foreward and stepped around quickly, though still slow, and stared into the rather bright area. "Hurry up." He called to Rebecca and started walking ahead steadily. "I'll get there when I get there..." She grumbled and kicked something underneath the water. Once she kicked it her eyes widened and she stumbled back, her eyes wide, this felt so familiar. Then, out of the water, rose something rather tall and dark. She stared into it's silver eyes, and let out a loud scream, that alerted Lance, who was kind of far away.

"Rebecca!!" He called back as her feminine scream reached him, he swiftly turned and waded back to the turn. "Damn it, I'm losing time!" He raised the gun and quickly turned around the corner, seeing Rebecca, and someone with their arms out, in torn and tattered clothing, a white shirt and jeans, with flesh dripping off of their clothing and body. "Uuungh" It groaned as it reached toward Rebecca, it's mouth slowly opening to reveal it's yellowed, sharpened teeth. "Hey! Stop there!" He shouted at the man, who stopped and slowly turned his head to look back at Lance, and he froze, staring into those unseeing eyes, it sent chills down his spine, he shuddered and lowered the gun so the muzzle was pointing into the water.

The man groaned and turned around, walking toward Lance now. The smell of the sewer was soon wiped out when he got close enough, now the rotting man's smell filled his nostrils. "Stop now!" He ordered, lowering the gun to the mans kneecap now. The man took another slow, shambling step, his one arm raised. BAM! The bullet fired straight into the persons kneecap, causing him to stumble, but he kept his slow march. "What the...?" BAM! BAM! BAM! The bullets entered his leg but they barely fazed him, he kept coming. Lance finally raised the gun and fired it into the steadfast man's chest, finally dropping him.

Rebecca stared in disbelieve, he had fired four shots and he had barely faltered, what was with that guy? She stepped foreward, but then saw something behind Lance. "Look out!" She said and raised her gun, firing immediatley, it his a man in the forehead, dropping him to the ground, Lance stared, shock all over his face. "Oh shit..." He said and and finally motioned for Rebecca to follow. She ran to his side, then slowly followed, keeping up with his speed, listening for any unnatural sounds, like the moans of men, or women. "What's going on...?" She whispered and nearly tripped over something in the water, then, as if it were a switch, people began to rise behind them, staring with their blank, hungry gaze that seemed to look through them. "RUN!" She screamed and the two started to flee.

Mark and Julia stared up at at the doorframe, it was surrouned in a good leaf, while the door was made of a dark wood, maybe willow, but it had been stained a long time ago, a few years maybe. A small gold dragon stared back at them from the top of the door, it's piercing red eyes causing them to shudder. "Think they went this way?" The woman asked, suddenly unsure of herself. Her boyfriend looked over at her, then nodded, and finally, after deep breath, he pushed open the door. The door, led into a large open lobby, and the two drew in a quick breath at the sight.

The hallway was lush, it's floors tiled, infront of them was a grand, marble staircase that stared down at them, like it was begging them to come forward and walk on them. Julia immediatley ran across the dark yellow carped that ran from the top of the staircase, all the way back to the door. "This place, is SO beautfuil Mark!" "Disgusting though." He ran his finger down the door as he closed it behind him. There was at least one-fourth of an inch of dust on it, and it made Mark shudder. There were two doors on the halls first floor, one on the left, a navy blue one and a mahogany one. "So where do we start?"

"I say the one on the left, the navy blue door." She nodded and walked toward it, Mark soon catching up. She slowly grasped the handle and pulled it open, raising her handgun, a Samurai Edge, and pointed it inside. It was a large, empty hallway, small lights on the walls, illuminating little pieces of the room, seeing no threat, Julia stepped inside, her boyfriend stepping in close behind and closing the door. Click. He turned and looked at the door, then shook his head and started walking back with Jule. The hall had a door to the right, one at the end of the hall where there was a turn, and they didn't know what else.

"Hear anything?" She whispered, and the male shook his head slowly, stepping infront of her, he didn't like this place, it was too empty, too quiet. He took a single, silent step and perked his ears up, trying to hear any sounds, and what he heard was a faint tapping, like a leaking roof onto a hardwood floor. "What's that smell?" The woman put her hand over her nose and whispered, swallowing back bile as did so. Mark shook his head and took a step foreward, and then stopped, pointing the Beretta up ahead at the corner. Shhff, shhff, shff. Something was up ahead, and it sound like it something was being dragged. After a few seconds, which felt like eternity to the party of two, what was being dragged came around the corner.

It was a dog, dragging what looked like a human leg. At seeing the two live people, it immediatley dropped the foot and turned toward them, lowering its center of gravity, and let out a low gutteral snarl before flying at them. The two quickly dodged to the side and as it flew, and at the second they moved it went passed and smacked into the wall, hard, and dropped to the floor, stunned by the blow. Mark stared at the dog, it was large, covered in black fur, a Doberman, but with blood around it's muzzle and holes, revealing muscle and part of it's ribcage. As it started to stand, Julia fired into it's back, but the dog kept getting up. "Just die!" She fired three more times, and it fell, spasmed once, and then stopped, a nice pool of blood forming around it.

"Julia, why'd you shoot it?" Her boyfriend asked, staring at the strange dog on the floor. "Just... It didn't feel safe, I mean, it jumped at us and tried to bite us." She pushed at it's hindquarters with her shoes and grimaced as a slab of meat was taken off with the soft push. "Ugh, things repulsive, smells like it's been dead in the backyard for at least twelve hours." She shook her head and looked at what the dog was dragging, it was a leg, and it seemed to still be attached to the body. The two started foreward and stopped, the foot started to move, and then it disappeared behind the corner.

"What the...?" They aimed their guns at the corner and watched as starched hands came into view, then the rest of the body, until it was full into view. It was a man, his pants black, he had no shirt but had a white labcoat on. His left pantleg was torn up to his knee, and it was bleeding, actually, he very nearly bleeding all over, except his face, which was just pale and white. His open labcoat revealed several bite marks, most of them from human teeth it seemed, and the skin was pulled tight on his ribcage. "Stop right there!" Julia shouted, like there was no danger at all, and the man took a few more steps. "I said stop!" She tensed, why hadn't he stopped, her voice could stop a group of rioters!

"Grunh." The man moaned and took two more shambling steps foreward. "I'll shoot!" She shouted, but she didn't believe her words, not in the least. "The leg..." Mark whispered to Julia, who nodded and aimed. Bam! The bullet caused the stumbling man to fall over, but he soon got to his feet again and was three feet from them. Bam!Bam!Bam! Three bullets in the chest and he fell over, a pool of blood forming around his chest. "That is... The creepiest thing I've ever seen." She knelt next to him, prodding his head with her handgun. "He's covered in bite marks, around his neck, down to his feet, what the hell is going on here?" "I have no idea, but I think we need to get out of here as quickly as possible..." They nodded and opened the door behind them, backing out slowly, watching every side they possibly could, incase any more of these strange people showed up.

"Oh god... That was close..." Lance shook his head and kept himself pressed on the door as a group of zombies banged on it, groaning and slamming their bulk into the cold steel. "Yeah, lucky they're slow." The girl was rummaging through the area, it looked like a train statiion, but there was no way once could get in. "We gotta find a way out, they'll eventually break the door down if we don't move." He said, pushing harder against the door as it nearly opened enought to let one of their hands through.

"I'm working on it!" She pushed some rubble to the left and sighed heavily. "Shits everywhere, we need a door brace so we can both look." She sighed again, this time deeper. "You see anything from where you are?" Lance looked around, then pointed with one arm toward a huge pile. "I think there will be something there!" He called loudly, and watched as the girl ran toward it, pulling out a big piece of metal. "We can wedge this in the door handle, get ready to move." Rebecca ran next to Lance, and held the rusted piece, then as soon as he moved she propped it on the floor and inside the handle. "There, now let's find a way out!"

With the two of them pushing aside rubble it made finding an exit easier, and soon they had found a manhole cover, and the two sighed in unison. "Great, down into hells bowels we go..." Lance said and grabbed another piece of metal, then propped up the grate and pushed it away. "Ladies f-"

Bam! The door had been forced open by the zombies, and the gang of two stared in horror at the mob as they surged into the room. "Rebecca! Go, climb down!" Lance had his gun out, a H&K VP70 with triple shot capability, and aimed at the group, firing into the firsts chest, knocking him off of his feet and stumbling into the growing crowd behind. "No!" Rebecca shouted, getting ready to fire with her Beretta at the advancing group. "I'll be down soon, hurry before it's too late!" He fired again, dropping two with one shot, and glared at the woman. "Rebecca, I'll follow later, I promise, now GO!"

She nodded slowly and turned to the hole, then started climbing down, she looked up at the light one last time before it was forever covered by the manhole cover, but she could still hear the shots from above, one after another. Until, they stopped, and nothing was heard. For five whole minutes the woman waited, and he didn't come. "No..." She whispered and started up, but she heard shuffling footsteps, and decided to head down. "There are probably a lot of them up there, so I might as well get to safety, find Mark and Jule, and get the hell out of here..." She climbed down, into the darkness that held uknown horrors to the girl.


End file.
